dalmatianstreetfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Will you be my valentine/transcript
dylan:I can't wait for the valentines day dance tonight fergus:yipee dylan:oh c'mon fergus put a smile on your face it's going to be great fergus:yeah,for you but not for me dylan:why not fergus:because no one would want to go with me dylan:that's not true fergus:yeah it is dylan:well don't worry cause wants i'm done looking for someone i'll help you find someone fergus:ok I geuss dylan then leaves the canal and goes back home dylan:dolly I'm back.dolly ? dolly? dawkins where's dolly? dawkins:she went out to go look for someone for the big dance tonight dylan:I thought she said she was going with hansel dawkins:she did but she changed her mind dylan:oh.well when she comes back tell her that I'm still out looking for someone to take with me dawkins:okay dylan walks to the park dylan:oh hey dolly.wasn't expected to see you here dolly:yeah me neither dylan:so did you find someone for the dance dolly:I wish I could say yes but I didn't dylan:oh that's a bummer sis dolly:yeah it is dylan:hey maybe you could go with fergus dolly:That sounds like a good idea,I guess dylan:what do you mean I guess dolly:fergus just Isn't my type dylan:why because he's a fox dolly:no it's just that I don't want to go with him dylan:oh ok then.well see you later then dolly:ok later dylan walks out of the park and goes to portia's house to ask her out dylan:spencer is portia home? spencer:yes she is.why do you ask? dylan:because I'm trying to look for someone to take to the dance tonight spencer:oh I see.well unfortunately she already ask me to go dylan:oh ok.well see you later dylan then walks around camden to ask anyone out to the dance,but fails.he then walks back home dawkins:so how did the hunt go? dylan:terrible.I ask everyone in camden and they all said they already been asked dawkins:ouch,thats a bummer dylan:I know the two here scratching on the door dylan:I wonder who that is dylan then opens the door dylan:oh It's spike spike:hey dylan,is dolly home? dolly:coming dolly then come down the stairs in a fancy dress dolly:so spike how do I look? spike:you look hot dolly:c'mon don't want to be late for the dance dylan:are you barking serious dawkins:whoa dylan carefully on the language dylan:how was she able to find someone for the dance dawkins:I geuss she was lucky dylan:looks like I'll be going to the dance by myself dylan leaves the house and goes to the canal fergus:yo d-dog.did you find anybody? dylan:( shaking head ) fergus:woah bummer dude dylan:I know.not to mention I didn't find anyone for you ethier fergus:It's fine.I didn't want to take anyone anyway dylan:I guess I'll be dancing by myself dylan then walks over to a mini table that has fruit punch and other goodies.meanwhile dolly is dancing with spike and sees dylan all alone dolly:hey spike I'll be back I'm gonna go get some punch spike:ok take your time dolly walks over to dylan dolly:hey dylan:hey dolly:so you just gonna sit here all night dylan:yep dolly:listen I know this is gonna sound weird but wanna dance? dylan:I thought you were dancing with spike dolly:oh right forgot.I'll go tell him dolly walks over to spike to tell him about her dancing with dylan dylan:so what did he say dolly:he said ok dylan:cool dylan and dolly walk over to the dance floor fergus:woah dyl looks like found some to dance with after all dolly:of coruse he did.we're stepsiblings when he helps me out,I help him out.I would do anything to dylan happy dolly then gives dylan a lick on the cheek resembling a kiss.dylan then blushes dolly:I love you bro dylan:I love you to sis the end Category:Dolly Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes